Yellow Melody
by one or the other
Summary: AU. He was singing on her front lawn, her father was angry and she was kind of in love.


**x**; KH © Square-Enix & Disney.

**YELLOW MELODY :** YDOLEM WOLLEY

· · · — ×

The night was (not so) calm, quiet and dark, aside from the street lights and in one of the houses of this certain neighborhood, a brunette was sleeping peacefully in her yellowish-wallpapered room but she had a pillow over her head and one arm sticking out of bed with a leg. Needless to say, she had a terrible sleeping posture.

She was having a nice dream about going for a walk in the park with her cute (nonexistent) boyfriend until she heard a pounding on her bedroom door through the pillow. She groaned, feeling groggy as she tossed the pillow off her head and sat up, her hair in a messy, frizzed state known as bed hair.

"What?" she mumbled, feeling a bit cranky, as she rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"_Selphie!_ Who in the _blazes_ is that boy on _our front lawn?!_" she heard her father demand. She had no idea what he was talking about. "If he's someone you know, tell him to stop singing and go home before I call the police!"

Now she was just plain confused. "Huh?"

The brunette got off her bed and quickly paced over to her window, pulling the window curtains apart and pulled the bottom window up and open to stick her head out, peering down from her second-floor window to the front lawn. Her ears were suddenly hit with some kind of melody—_is that music?_—and she looked down to see someone standing on her front lawn next to her mother's lawn gnome. That was one familiar looking haircut.

"_—you're my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when the skies are greeeey—_"

Selphie's eyes widened, realizing who it was and felt rather—well, confused and awkward. "_Demyx!_" she hissed, as she attempted to block out his vocals. They weren't really _that_ bad but seeing as she'd just woken up, it wasn't good either.

He didn't seem to hear her. "_—you'll never know, dear, how much I love you; please don't take my sunshine awaaaay—_"

"_Demyx!_" she hissed a little louder, hoping he heard her before one of the neighbors came out with a broom—or a baseball bat. "What are you _doing?_ It's—" she looked back into her room and at her alarm before turning back to look down at the young man with the sitar in his hands, "—it's 3 A.M in the morning! We have classes tomorrow!"

When he finally heard her, Demyx stopped singing and looked up. "Oh! Hey! You're finally up!" he said cheerfully, the neighbor across the street yelling something—"_Stop singing! Some of us are trying to sleep, damn it!_" He ignored them.

Selphie looked absolutely flabbergasted and straightened her hair, curling the tips, with her hands before she started talking again. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well…." He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out something—_was that a cue card?_—and he skimmed it with his eyes before looking back up at her. "I heard you were moving in a few days from someone, so—"

She put on a confused look. "Huh?" She blinked. "But I'm not moving," she said, lifting a brow. "Who said I was moving?"

"You're not?" He looked utterly confused—but relieved—and scratched the back of his head. "Weird." _Damn Axel_.

Meanwhile, Selphie wasn't sure why he was singing and playing his sitar in the middle of the—

"Wait, what were you singing just now?" Demyx looked up at her while he mentally condemned Axel for misinformation. He perked up at the question.

"Oh! It's called 'You are my Sunshine.' Like it?" he asked with delight. She giggled with a nod. "I thought you would, since, well, you like yellow so much—"

Selphie stopped him mid-sentence. "Hey, can you sing it again?" she asked, leaning on her window frame. It was a little chilly but she didn't really care. It was another romance scene in her mind. Even the other guys' she's dated (who was only Tidus and some other boy she doesn't remember) didn't do this. "It has a nice tune to it."

Demyx paused when he looked up at her. He grinned. "Sure."

Unfortunately for the both of them (but fortunate for Selphie's neighbors), Selphie had completely forgotten that her father was still awake; Demyx didn't know and the man was aware that the boy was _still_ on their_ front lawn_ and it was late—"_damn crazy kids!_"—and had already called the authorities to take Demyx away for public disturbance when he started singing again.

· · · — ×

**x**; This was pure, random crack. But the idea of them   
together platonically or whatever is cute. They're both   
amusing. Plus the song is full of win, though I don't   
normally listen to country music. ♥;


End file.
